Confessions: The Truth About Rose Weasley
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Part 1 of the Confessions Series. Rose Weasley reacts to a hidden secret about who her real father is. Needless to say, Ron doesn't know that it isn't him. Pairings – Harry/Hermione/Susan (Implied)
Confessions - The Truth About Rose Weasley – Rating **M**

Summary – **Rose Weasley reacts to a hidden secret about who her real father is. Needless to say, Ron doesn't know.**

Pairings – **Harry/Hermione/Susan**

Warnings - Features some Ginny, Harry & Hermione bashing. Also features swearing and scenes that some may find upsetting

-Confessions-

 **Granger Household, Alcester, England**

 **12th April 2017**

Rose Weasley was sitting down at the desk in the study of her grandfather's, crying. She had just found out news that she did not expect to learn.

"Rosie, I'm sorry Hermione never told you before, but I am sure that she was worried that Ron would find out. Scared about what he would do to you or your mother if he knew about how you wasn't his daughter, but instead his best friends." Dr Adam Granger told his granddaughter.

"Your mother told me that she named you after your great-grandmother. What she didn't say was that the Rose that she named you after was the mother of my best friend from primary school, who was your real grandmother." Dr Sophie Granger continued, her eyes threatening to cry at the memories she had. "The only problem when we left primary school was that we hardly talked due to her being accepted to a exclusive boarding school. Little did I know at the time it would be the same school that your parents went to, and so will you.

"I remember your grandmothers wedding like it was yesterday. She managed to persuade your great-grandfather Fleamont to have it in the muggle church at Godrics Hollow. It is a pity she was killed all those years ago."

"Does that mean that my cousins are actually my half brother and sister?" Rose asked, the tears she held falling down her cheeks. "I know he took extra care on mine and Hugo's birthday with us, but I didn't know until know what he meant by it all."

"Yes dear, he loves you much as the other three. That is one of the reasons he and your aunt split up. That and her disgusting habit." Adam said, comforting his granddaughter. "I know your mother only talks to Ronald because of his family but I know she loved your real father too"

"Yes Rosie, that is the reason look after you and Hugo on your birthdays, that and every other day, but there is also the fact I love your mother too, and I always have," a raven haired man said, coming in to the study. He turned to Adam and Sophie, looking seriously to them, "Had I known then what I know now, I would have asked Hermione out back in my forth year. Even the _Prophet_ was saying your mom and I were dating. Instead I messed up, I didn't tell her how much I loved her, even when we had a massive argument in our sixth year. Instead I left it right until the battle and then he kissed her. If only I did the right thing I could have had a family with those that I love, instead of a relationship which borders on chaotic and a lack of fidelity on the wife's part."

The raven haired man then passed Rose a photograph that he borrowed off his cousin of her great-grandmother Rose, his maternal grandmother, taken when she was same age as Rose was now. "You see Rosie, your great-grandmother, a squib named Rose Brown, who married your great-grandfather, a Muggle named Andrew Evans. She was the inspiration for your name. As you can tell, there is quite a few similarities between yourself and her in the photo. And no matter what, I'll always look out for you and Hugo."

Rose wrapped her hands round him and hugged him. "I love you daddy," she said, leading him out of the room.

Sophie turned to her husband and cried openly on his shoulder. "The intelligence that Rose possesses reminds somewhat of both Lily and our daughter. Let us just hope that Harry rights the mistake of not bagging our daughter that he made years ago."

"Well, if he does what he asked me to do, I'll say he will do the right thing." came the reply. "If not, he'll meet the dentists drill I keep up in the attic."

Harry walked into the kitchen and wiped a tear from Hermione's eye. "I can't believe that we actually told Rose the truth about Ron not being able to have kids. I just wished that they really were Potters like James, Al and Lily you know." Harry said, comforting Hermione.

"I know Harry. Maybe we can do something about that soon. I've got the final papers from the courts today. I'm just worried about Ginny's reaction when you tell her about Rosie and Hugo." She said, hugging her friend.

"Well, if you're serious Hermione, we can make the two of us official. I had my papers through ages ago." Harry said, holding her hand. "It was a struggle to keep the kids but when I told the courts about how the slapper was cheating on me since before James was born and I had to get a Muggle DNA test sorted."

"What about Susan? What has she said about it?" Hermione asked, worried about the clever red head that beat her in first year for the top spot.

"She said that it would be about time that I pulled my head out of my arse and admitted things to you. That and her late aunt would have won 527 Galleons on the sweepstake," came the reply. "She said it would be best for House Potter. Plus she told me she kinda liked you, as in liked you liked you if you know what I mean?"

"I knew she did. What did you expect we got up to since forth year. Susan, Padma, Hestia and I experimented." She said, winking at Harry. "Anyway, I've been waiting to say yes to you for years."

"Thank goodness for us making Rose." Harry said, smiling inside. "And thank goodness for Ronald having a dodgy wedding tackle!"

-Confessions-

 **A/N** – Story based on characters and storylines introduced in JK Rowling's **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.** _All rights to their various owners/creators._

The Confessions series poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 12th April 2016. Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

Please remember to review as it means that I can improve my stories…thanks

 _Coming up in Confessions: You've Slept With The Mudblood_ ** _,_** _Harry invites his ex-wife, Ginny, to Grimmauld Place where he tells her about the secret he has got, one which involves Hermione Granger and his two children with her._


End file.
